


A Noble Hero

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Australian rules football - Fandom, Avengers, Football - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, aussie rules, cunfe, cunfe fiction, john noble - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: John Noble a.k.a. Iron Man pairs up with the unlikely duo of Nat Fyfe and Ben Cunnington.





	A Noble Hero

John Noble was deep in concentration in his lab, staring at the contents of a test tube. "Is this it?" he muttered to himself, looking at the pale blue liquid in hope. He injected some into a syringe and walked over to the cage of rats on the side of the room. "Come on, rats, I think I've made some shinboner spirit for you," John whispered to them, injecting the nearest one with the syringe.

The rat who got the syringe started running around the cage more friskier and frantic, suddenly hungry for the food in the little trough that John had laid out for them. The rats were stunned by their mate's desperateness and hunger. John smiled. His plan was working.

Suddenly the phone rang and John hurried across the room to answer. "Hello?"

"Tony?" the man said on the other end of the line.

"No, it's John, I'm his protégé," John Noble explained.

"Right, okay, I'm Nat and I need your help," Nat said, and John could hear the whirring of a helicopter in the background. The famous Nat Fyfe. John felt honoured.

"How may I be of assistance?" John asked, looking around at his lab that he'd inherited.

"You got any weapons of mass destruction?" Nat said, breathlessly, "I'll pick you up in half an hour and we're going to save my friend Ben from the evil clutches of Tobanos Greene. He's trying to convert Ben into a giant."

"Oh no!" cried John.

They hung up and John frantically opened every drawer hoping his uncle stored some hefty weapons around here. He strapped twin swords to his back, a smaller pair of swords in his boots, and grabbed an electrified whip that would make Tobanos's hair stand on end. That'll teach him.

John rushed outside where Nat's personal helicopter was just touching down to the ground. He jumped aboard as soon as it landed and buckled himself in.

"You ready?" Nat asked.

"Yep," John said, excited to be going on an adventure with the most famous surfer in the west.

Nat flew the chopper at record speed and they landed in the barren lands of Western Sydney in no time. They both raced out and were stopped by a huge fence and a moat surrounding it. A troll stood at the iron gate and through the gate's lattices, they could see a large mansion. 

"This is it," Nat whispered to John, "Follow my lead."

Nat confidently walked up to the troll and brushed a hand through his long silky hair. "Hi, I'm Nat Fy---" he started to say but the troll barked out "Stop! Answer these riddles three!"

Nat and John stared at the troll. "Okay," they said tentatively.

"What is my name?" the troll barked.

Nat looked closely at the troll's face. He blinked slowly. "It's Jeremy Cameron," Nat whispered to John. In a louder voice, Nat said, "You're Jeremy Cameron."

The troll nodded. "Correct. What team did I grow up supporting?"

Nat and John looked dumbfounded. Crap. They had no idea. John leaned over to Nat and said, "Do you trust me?" 

"Of course I trust anyone related to the great Tony Stark," Nat said, without hesitation.

John faced the troll. "Collingwood," John said, confidently, "You would've grown up barracking for the greatest team in the world and I am lucky enough to play for them now."

The troll grinned. "Correct! And lastly, how many goals did I kick in my first game against the Pies?"

"it was 7," John said, a little unsure, "I think it was 7."

"Correct," the troll said, "You may enter."

The troll moved out of the way and waved a hand to make a rickety bridge appear over the moat. Nat and John made their way over the bridge and to the gate. It opened when they touched it and they went on through.

"His questions were kinda easy," Nat whispered to John as they made their way up to the house.

"I think he just loves talking about himself," John replied.

They made it to the house and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. They went in and walked through corridor after corridor, all lined with portrait after portrait of Tobanos Greene in different poses. He must have sat for hours while an artist painted all of these.

Eventually they made it to a very decadent throne room. Tobanos was sitting on his throne, drinking from a golden goblet, with a chain around his neck threaded with an eyeball.

"Oi! Intruders!" Tobanos roared. "How'd you two get past the troll???"

A man kneeling before Tobanos' throne turned around, his handcuffs clanking against each other, eyes widening as he took in Nat and John. "Fyfey..."

"Cunners..." Nat said, staring at his friend, shell shocked.

"Guards!" Tobanos roared, and two fluffy Pomeranian dogs came running out, barking wildly at Nat and John's heels.

John dodged the dogs and rushed right up to Tobanos. Before Tobanos could even blink, John had his whip out and lashed it across Tobanos' head. 

"My hair! My precious hair!" Tobanos cried, grabbing at his precious hair and falling to the ground. 

While Tobanos was writhing around on the ground, worried about his hair, John ran over and lashed the electrified whip on Ben Cunnington's handcuffs. They fell to the ground, and John, Nat and Ben ran out of the mansion, with two Pomeranians yapping at their heels.

They ran outside the house and sprinted as fast as they could to Nat's chopper before they could be a Pomeranian's next meal.

When they reached the moat, the bridge was still there, swaying slightly in the breeze. Nat, John and Ben scampered across and looked back to see the troll rolling on the ground giggling with the Pomeranians who were licking his face.

Nat, Ben and John rushed onto the chopper and Nat flew away from the pits of Western Sydney.

"So, Nat, who is this guy you've brought along to rescue me?" Ben asked, staring at John.

"This guy? Why, this is John David Noble a.k.a. Tony Stark's protégé/nephew. The new Iron Man," Nat replied, beaming with pride.


End file.
